Sister in law
by Jaeda star
Summary: Kari Yagami loves her brother Tai, and only wants what's best for him. And according to her, it's NOT his new found bride-to-be! Chapter 3 complete! Please read and review!
1. Author Note

**An Author's note of lengthy proportions. **

So another author had the superific idea of testing the waters for their upcoming story, _**Cinderella, Please be mine**_.* It's already been published. A brilliant story, by the way.* I hope they don't mind me doing the same for my next fic! It's still in the draft stages, but I wanted to see if people would actually read and get some enjoyment out of this. There's no point in pouring yourself into a fic that's not going to be enjoyed by anyone.

_Sister-in-law_ is going to be an ever so slight mixture of Monster-in-Law and Bride Wars. I'm such a sucker for those wedding comedy things!

**Pairings:** I want to write a story focusing on each main couple, so don't get upset if it's not the one you like, coz I will get around to it! If you have any suggestions on stories you'd like me to write on involving your fav pairings, let me know! I decided to give_** Michi**_ a go in this fic. _**PrincessJaded**_ will probably be jumping up and down right about now!**:)** Other couples involved_**: Takari, Kenyako, Sorato**_.

**Basic plot: ** Kari Yagami is a successful twenty one year old photographer and a hopeless romantic. She is sweet, kind and everyone's favorite person. Kari has a wonderful relationship with her older brother Tai. Her life is just about perfect, until she gets news of her brother's engagement to none other than superstar singer/model Mimi Tachikawa. Feeling strongly that Mimi is not the woman for Tai, Kari's passive nature takes a back seat and all out war breaks out between the future sister-in-law and the bride-to-be! It'll be pretty comical to see how Kari sabotages things and how Mimi gets back at Kari! Will Mimi be able to convince Kari that she truly loves Tai and that they both have the same goal of ensuring his happiness? We shall see!

**Notes:** I know that Kari isn't a vindictive character, but I got the impression from the second season that she has the potential to get nasty when she feels someone she cares about-namely family- is threatened. I know you're probably tired of my OC characters from the other fic, 101 Kisses, but I needed more characters as fillers. So I only picked 2. Rena- features as Kari's best friend next to Miyako. And only appearing shortly, Kaede- featuring as Tai's ex girlfriend. (please don't think I favor her!)

Well, that's the basic rough outline for the story. I'm not sure how good it will be, and I would love and appreciate help and any ideas you may have on improving this! I am hoping this will be interesting! Alright, the incredibly long author note is done. If all goes well, the first chapter should be up in a couple days. No promises, though.

Thanks for taking the time and reading the silly ramblings of an author!


	2. Chapter 1: It's a beautiful life

_This took longer than expected, haven't been up to writing lately. Wow! I was blown away by the response I got to the ridiculously long A/N I posted! Will try real hard not to disappoint any of you! This chapter is a Kari POV. Never fear, __**PrincessJaded**__, Mimi will get plenty chapter time! _

_To __**sakuraMae07**__, I'll be looking out for your first fic! Oh, just so you know, it's pronounced 'Rena' as in 'Raina'. __**:) **__Can't wait for your story! _

**Disclaimer:** Don't own digimon or anything slightly related to _Bride Wars_ or _Monster-in-law_.

**Prologue**

Kari Yagami paced herself as she walked down the aisle toward the chapel altar holding a small bouquet of white lilies. Her beautiful face beamed with a brilliant smile that set her dark copper brown eyes alight. All the guests' smiling faces were upon her. Kari reached the altar where an anxious groom awaited. He adjusted his collar nervously. Kari stepped off to the side with the other bridesmaid, Rena. Takeru winked at her with a smile. He and Daisuke were both Best man.

The wedding march began to play as finally the bride floated down the aisle. She was a vision in a white satin dress with her plum colored hair piled up high on her head in an extravagant up style held together by ribbons. Miyako had captured the attention of the waiting crowd, enrapturing them with her striking appearance. Miyako couldn't have been happier marrying her childhood friend and love of her life, Ken Ichijoji. Being apart of her friends' special day meant the world to Kari, and she couldn't wait for when it would be her turn! She adored weddings. If only her boyfriend Takeru would get a move on and ask her already! After all, she had caught the bridal bouquet before 'Kenyako' –Kari found it easier to combine both their names when speaking about the pair-left the wedding reception! That had to count for something, right?

**Chapter one**

**It's a beautiful life-as told by Kari Yagami**

**Two weeks after 'Kenyako's' wedding…**

Although it was rainy and cloudy outside, the sun was shining in my world today! Alright, so the sun _always_ shines in my world! It doesn't take much to make me happy. What really put a mega-watt smile on my face this grey Valentine's Day morning was the exquisite bunch of red roses waiting for me on my office desk.

"Flowers? For me? I wonder who they're from." I gasped dramatically pretending I hadn't the foggiest clue who'd sent them. I snapped up the tiny pink card that came with the roses and felt my heart soar with cupid's uselessly small wings as I read it.

My sweet Takeru, or TK as only I would call him, had sent me the flowers with the promise that he would give me the rest of my Valentine gift if I accompanied him to dinner at Chez Rouge. I'm such a sap for romance! Could this day get any better?

"Hikari. Have those pictures for one of the magazines arrived yet?" My boss Catherine popped her head through the doorway and caught me doing a happy dance around my desk…She gave me a look which confirmed she thought I was deranged.

I sat down at my desk, feeling real stupid. "Um, ah…I'll get right on it." My mind was flustered now, and I fumbled through the things on my desk for the paper work. Catherine lingered in the doorway.

"I have a new assignment for you. A client requested photographs of Tachikawa Mimi. You know; that singer and model? Anyway, they need you to take pictures or find some of her for her upcoming biography." Catherine enjoyed making me suffer by loading me with tons of work. Sometimes being head photographer at a major photographic design company was exhausting.

"Consider it done." I chirped with a nod. Watching her leave, I wondered how she walked in her short, tight restricting skirt and high Prada heels. Catherine's features looked harsh with her fair hair pulled back into that tight bun.

Catherine was as French as they came; the only thing lacking was the accent. She'd lost it after dating my twenty-four year old diplomat brother Tai. Go figure. It hadn't been the best of arrangements. But, like all of Tai's many, many, many, many girlfriends, she didn't last one lunar cycle. He'd dumped her, she'd thrown a hissy fit of epic proportions, and so life goes on… The sound of my ringing phone dragged me out of my reverie.

"Hi Rena! How are things at the Embassy?" Getting a call from my best friend each morning for a good gossip was one of the many highlights of my day. Rena worked as Tai's PA at the Japanese Embassy. We've been friends since childhood.

"Busy as always. I actually managed to avoid Daisuke considering it's Valentine's Day and he'll be looking for me with more fervor than usual! By the way, I can't talk too long; believe it or not, I actually have work to do!"

"You always say that and we end up talking for at least an hour!" I had to laugh at her. "Has Willis asked you out yet??"

"He's been pretty quiet today. Unlike Dai! Seriously, Kari, ever since you and Takeru became an item Daisuke's been driving me insane! Just the other day he cornered me outside Tai's office! If it weren't for your brother wanting his morning coffee and throwing Daisuke into the elevator to send him back to his floor…" She trailed off for dramatic effect.

"Typical day at the office, right?" I could only imagine Tai hauling Daisuke off and shoving him in the elevator! "Oh, did TK tell you? He's taking me out tonight! I can hardly wait! He sent me roses. He's so perfect!" I sighed dreamily.

"The two of you were made for each other. If he doesn't ask you that all important question soon, I'll beat him to a pulp!" She laughed. Both of us knew that was a physical impossibility. Rena had been close friends with TK from our younger days.

"Speaking of couples Kari, have you met Tai's new girlfriend?"

"I haven't. You know my 'no fraternizing' policy, Rena. I don't want to get attached." I casually browsed through a photography website on my computer. My policy of 'no fraternizing' helped me to be objective when I had to comfort Tai after a break-up. In hindsight, the relationship didn't last long enough for any sort of 'attachment' to develop. It suddenly occurred to me that Rena had become quiet.

"You don't know? Um, you might want to rethink your policy on this one…" Rena sounded uneasy. And what did she mean by 'you don't know'? What was she hiding from me? I straightened in my chair.

"What are you talking about? Tai goes through girlfriends like pandas go through bamboo. I'll give this new girlfriend of his three weeks at the most."

"Kari, he's engaged."

~x~

As for the sun shining in my world? Yeah well, there was a damn solar eclipse! How could my brother get engaged and not tell me? I'm his sister for crying out loud! Was I not important enough? Rena didn't even know who his new fiancee was! Catherine came in twenty minutes after I'd received the outrageous news only to see me frozen at my desk, jaw hanging, eyes wide as saucers and unseeing. The phone receiver was still glued to my ear. Not wanting to catch whatever it was she thought I had, Catherine sent me home from work for the rest of the day.

~x~

_The number you have dialed is unavailable. Please try again later_

"Why won't you pick up?!" This was the 36th time I'd tried to call Tai. He was probably out with his new _fiancée_. Even when thinking it the word sounded anomalous! I stared blankly at the TV.

"_And in entertainment news today, Tokyo's sweetheart, Tachikawa Mimi has announced her engagement to…"_

Hearing the word 'engagement' made me switch the channels angrily.

_At least Mimi had the decency to announce something so important! _My rage-filled trail of thoughts was broken by the realization that TK was going to pick me up in an hour and I wasn't even close to being ready! Jumping up and dashing to my room, I decided to put this whole engagement issue behind me and simply enjoy a romantic evening with the man of my dreams.

~x~

"You look beautiful as always." TK smiled as I gazed at him. The candlelight set off the violet in his azure blue eyes.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Takaishi." I flashed him a demure smile. I wore a burgundy strapless dress with my long hair left down to cascade over my shoulders. I soaked up the restaurant atmosphere. The low drone of talking people and the soothing sounds of background music moved me to another world. My eyes surveyed the surroundings, and came to rest on a familiar face…

"I still haven't given you the rest of your Valentine gift yet. Kari, you know how special you are to me. You are the most extraordinary woman I have ever met, and I knew from the start that you were the one I was meant to be with forever."

TK was talking, but I wasn't paying much attention. I was in a state of disbelief at what I was seeing… A brunette man with roguish good looks was seated not too far away.

_Taichi? Here? And who's that with him? _

TK nervously dug in his stylish black jacket pocket for something. It was probably nothing, and I was too focused on something else to find out if I was right. I was pretty sure that the handsome young man seated on the other side of the restaurant was my brother Tai. But who was that woman he was with? I craned my neck to the side to look past TK and get a better view.

_Long, honey gold brown hair and of course, she's got super model looks…who is she? _My eyes strained to see. Tai was laughing, and the woman smiled at him brightly. That smile… I could've sworn I'd seen her somewhere before.

"Kari, is something wrong? What are you looking at?" TK noticed that I was staring at something behind him. He turned around in his seat to follow my gaze. I took a sip of wine and shrugged my shoulders, faking a sudden lack of interest.

"Is that Tai? And what is he doing here with Mimi?" A bemused TK wondered out loud.

_Mimi…Mimi? MIMI!! _The name echoed in my head. My mind reeled, and then it all came together. Horror gripped me with a sudden chill!

Swallowing my mouthful of wine too quickly with astonishment, I started to cough and gasp for air. TK got up and was at my side in an instant, patting my back with a worried frown on his face. Once I regained my breath I managed to choke out the words:

"Mimi?! As in _Tachikawa Mimi_?" _Heartbreaker Mimi?_

_Oh sweet mother of…It can't be!_

* * *

_Author's notes:__ Hmm… I don't know how well this chapter went… I'm pretty sure it sucked… next chapter will be better!! Sorry if I disappointed any of you! I tried my best to make it a really intriguing first chapter that draws you in! This fic won't all be in character POV. Seeing that Kari is one of the main characters, I thought it would be good to put in her POV for the first chapter. Reviews aren't entirely necessary, but hey, I love receiving them none the less! So please tell me what you think! The more reviews, the quicker I'll update this!_


	3. Chapter 2: He's getting married

Time for the thank-yous again!

**Aster Selene:** Kari's problem with Mimi-chan will be revealed in this chapter! Thanks for the review! You're awesome!

**PrincessJaded:** I'm soooo glad you enjoyed it! I hope that you'll continue to enjoy it right through to the end! BTW, I sorta copied the title of your new fic to use as the title for this chapter. I hope you don't mind. If you do, I'll change it!

**Light-of-Hope-07:** *blush* You really wanna copy my stuff? I'm so honored! Thank you! You truly are something special! Ya, TK was planning on proposing…shame. Fantasmic…that's going in my _word_ _combictionary_! Hahahaha!!!

**Alienstarship:** Hey sweetie! Thanks so much for the encouraging review! Kari was pretty funny, wasn't she?

**Thatswhatshesaid**: Thanks a bunch for the uplifting review! I'm sure TK will get another chance to pop the question! I'm happy you like the story so far!

**Shef01animetize: **Really? You don't think it sucked? Thank you! Your review made my day!

**LalaMae07:** Ya heartbreaker Mimi! That's what they call her! Baie dankie vir die boodskappie!

_This chapter doesn't have a lot of dialogue. It's mainly an explanation of why Hikari doesn't agree on Tai's choice in brides. Hopefully that doesn't make it too boring! _

**Chapter 2: **

**He's getting married**

In the recesses of Kari's sleep-clouded mind did she become faintly aware of the echoing ringing of her alarm clock. As she drifted toward consciousness-painful, head throbbing consciousness-the beeping noise grew louder until it was blaring. Kari angrily flung an arm out from under her cozy bedcovers and slammed her hand over the 'reset' button to silence the alarm. That action alone sent her head on a pounding trip of exploding pain.

It was as though during the night, gremlins had snuck into her room and started hammering away at her head with tiny mallets. No. It hadn't been gremlins. It had been wine. An entire bottle of Douglas Green Pinotage to be precise. She didn't even like drinking wine! TK had warned her not to…

"_Kari, you know what wine does to you…Don't you think four glasses is enough?"_

"_I'm a big girl, TK! Don't tell me what to do!" _

Why hadn't she listened? And why didn't they put warning labels on the side of the wine bottle advising you of the eventual side effects of overdoing it? Tobacco and medicine companies did it, so why not the liquor stores?

Adding to the worst hangover in her short history of hangovers was the strange dream she'd had last night. Kari had dreamt that Tai was engaged to their childhood friend Tachikawa Mimi. Mimi was her friend. She was sweet, positively gorgeous and successful. She sounded perfect. So what was the problem? Mimi was also what 'normal, homely' girls considered a 'serial dater'; earning her the title of 'Heartbreaker Mimi'. She simply managed to make every man she came into contact with fall desperately and hopelessly in love with her, and after dating and dumping them, she left a trail of broken hearted 'dump-ees' in her wake. And Kari had dreamt that Tai was going to marry her.

Kari chuckled softly to herself at the preposterous dream while slowly easing herself up into a sitting position. _Sometimes you dream the strangest things, Hikari._

She grimaced. Even soft-chuckling to oneself made the headache worse_. _Now to get up out of bed and go to work. That was going to be one hell of a mission. _Damn this hangover! _Why had she drunk so much, anyway?

Then it dawned on her. _The romantic dinner with TK. The engagement announcement!! Now I remember!_

Memories of last night's events came flooding back with a vengeance! Kari sat back down on the bed.

_*__**Flashback**__* Once TK had pointed her out and Kari had nearly 'drowned' on her mouthful of wine, the two had gone over to greet Tai and Mimi. Perhaps Kari's suspicions were way off and it was just a friendly dinner date. Tai had been surprised to see his sister and told her he had something important he needed to tell her. With his legendary broad grin, Tai stood up and lightly tapped his fork against the side of his crystal champagne glass. Kari unconsciously held her breath as she waited for him to speak. Tai cleared his throat after making certain that he had half the restaurants' attention. _

"_Seeing that it's Valentines Day I'd like to mark the occasion with a toast." He raised his half empty glass high. "Here's to love and happiness; and to my beautiful new fiancée! Champagne for everyone!" _

_There had been all-round applause from the patrons and happy smiles directed at a blushing Mimi. Kari was in shock mode. How did Mimi manage to bewitch Yagami Taichi? The most eligible bachelor in Tokyo? What was he thinking?! Overwhelmed; Kari's line of vision became narrow and hazy. Her legs folded in and she fainted. The waiter carrying a tray of champagne went crashing to the ground after tripping over Kari! The champagne showered Mimi and the couple at the opposite table in the process._

_Reaching for a napkin Mimi wiped the drops of liquid off her face and quickly dabbed at the wet marks on her silk red dress. The expression on the model's face when she got splashed must've been priceless. TK had helped his girlfriend up._

"_Are you ok? Aren't you feeling well?" Tai had asked with genuine concern in his voice when Kari opened her eyes a moment later. _

"_Oh, yeah! I'm great! It must've been something I ate…I'm sorry about that, Mimi. Wow! This…is wonderful news!" Kari lied and pasted on a smile after Mimi accepted her apology with a nod._

_And so if you fast forward the having dinner with Tai and Mimi and drinking a couple more glasses of wine part you'd arrive at this mornings' sordid outcome…_

_*__**End flashback**__*_

"What a day this is gonna turn out to be…" The daunting task of getting through a day at the office with a hangover coupled with this latest 'engagement' dilemma lay before Kari like a looming mountain.

~*~

"Mimi? He's going to marry Mimi? Our Mimi? I didn't think of her as Tai's type. But I guess the heart wants what the heart wants." Rena shrugged and added some brown sugar to her coffee and stirred. It was a pleasant afternoon and the two friends had met up for lunch at the corner café near the Embassy. It was a welcome break from the chaos of work.

Kari massaged her temples with her finger tips. The painkillers she'd taken earlier for her headache was finally kicking in.

"Tai doesn't know what he wants! You know how impulsive he is! He's going to get his heart broken and I'm not going to stand by and let it happen."

"Come on, Kari. Just give her a chance. She is our friend after all." Rena said soothingly and ran a hand through her straight shoulder length blond hair.

"Do I have to remind you of her reputation, Rena? Remember all the guys she left emotionally scarred? Remember Jyou?" Kari thought back after taking a swallow of her black coffee.

Poor Jyou. He'd taken their breakup badly. They were barely an item for three weeks before Mimi broke up with him, saying she needed space.

"How could I forget? He was devastated. Didn't he fall off the deep end and actually streak through campus at Tokyo University of Medicine when Mimi left him?" Rena banished from her mind the mental picture of the reserved medical student running wildly around the campus garden stark naked; shouting and laughing deliriously.

"And let's not forget Koushiro. He and Mimi were kind of cute together. It's a shame they were only a couple for two months. She told him it wasn't working out. Koushiro had an emotional breakdown. Remember the pink sock puppet he made? He called it 'Mimi' and used to talk to it all the time." Kari had felt sympathy for the intelligent Koushiro who was a wreck without Mimi. Wrenching that sock away from Koushiro had been no easy task for Tai and Matt. He had fought tooth and nail for his '_precious_'. Thankfully he was back to his normal sane self now.

"We won't even get started on Yamato and Michael." Kari stabbed the air with her plastic coffee spoon.

Then there had been the ever cool Ishida Yamato. The two had dated for six months. The day Mimi told him it was over was the day that man showed true emotion. He'd wept as he strummed his guitar and sang the blues about the girl he'd loved and lost. On the international scene there had been Michael. Within seven days it was over. Michael recovered from his crushed heart with the help of a good therapist.

"At least they got through that with all of our friends' support. I think Tai needs somebody who can take care of him like I do, you know? Not someone with the potential to cause him heartache." There was a moment's contemplative silence before Kari continued.

Of one thing Kari was certain… "My brother will not be another man to add to her list. Mimi is not the woman for Tai. I can't let him marry her."

All she had to do was figure out how to stop him.

~*~

It was a sunny Saturday morning and Kari was feeling better about things today. She let the breeze caress her fair skin while she took in the sights of the city from her apartment balcony. Her copper brown and black cat Figaro brushed up against the back of her legs affectionately. Now that she could think clearly, she could get started on dissuading Tai from making the biggest mistake of his life. Yep. Today was going to be a good day.

There was a knock at the door.

Kari answered it with a cheery hello and a beaming smile on her face.

~*~

_Five minutes earlier…_

Tachikawa Mimi dodged a photographer trying to get a picture of the local celebrity walking into an apartment building. With tentative footsteps, the slender woman walked down the brightly lit hallway until she found the right apartment door.

_Tenth floor, number 6… Looks like this is the one. Ok, deep breath Mimi…_ Mimi had an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach. Were these nerves? Why should she be nervous about knocking on Kari's door? They might not have been the closest of friends growing up, but they were friends none the less.

Mimi brushed a stray strand of silky hair from her pretty face with the back of her hand. Squaring her shoulders, Mimi knocked on the door.

~*~

The door swung open and Mimi was greeted by a warm and bright hello.

"Hi Kari! I see you're in a good mood today!" With golden brown eyes sparkling, Mimi returned Kari's happy greeting.

Kari's eyes rounded with astonishment. The brightness in her features dimmed.

"Mi…Mimi! Hi! What a surprise to see you! Did Tai come along? I hear the two of you are inseparable lately! 'Joined at the hip' as the saying goes. Which is really funny because you're going to be joined in marriage too!" Kari rambled on nonsensically like she always did when she was uneasy with a situation. Mimi disregarded it with a light hearted laugh.

"That is pretty funny! You and Tai share the same sense of humor! He should be up in a minute. He's busy with a few…things. Which is what brings me here." Mimi entered the chicly decorated apartment when Kari gestured for her to come in.

Turning around to face her future twenty-one year old sister in law, Mimi's expression turned serious.

"Um, Kari, I need to ask a huge favor of you…Would it be alright if I stayed here with you for a couple days? The water pipes in my condo burst and the apartments are experiencing a little flooding." She pinched her thumb and index finger close together to indicate the little-ness.

"I'd stay with Tai but he's going on a business trip. You're my only hope!" Mimi pleaded with hopeful sincere eyes.

Kari was floored. She stood there silent. Saying yes would be like handing your enemy a gun and letting them shoot you.

"Think of it this way. We'll get to know each other a little better before the wedding! Just us girls! Won't it be fun? What do you say?" Mimi added with a surge of excitement which was so like her.

"I…I suppose…" The dark brunette stammered. _Fun? Sure. And I don't need to get to know you better because there won't be a wedding! _

A loud thud coming from the doorway made Kari jump.

"Where do you want these bags?" A sweaty and out of breath Tai asked after hauling three of Mimi's suitcases up to Kari's home.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's notes:

_This chapter might've been slow… But I can guarantee the next chapters will get interesting, especially now that Mimi and Kari are going to be in the same apartment! Please know that I wasn't Mimi bashing in this chapter-it's only Kari being over protective of Tai so it makes sense for her to see the worst in somebody. I really do hope I know what I'm doing with this fic, and to make sure I write my best for everyone, updates might take longer! Sorry! XD. Please review! I love love love love reviews!!_

_Some authors were kind and sweet enough to advertise my fics after their chapters. Sooooo…I've been inspired to start a little something called 'the top 10'. This is a list of ten great fics to check out and review! The list is in random order._

_**TOP TEN FICS**_

**The year everything changed – Light-Of-Hope-07** A completely brilliant fic! Also read _Cinderella, will you be mine? _It's amacredible!

**He's getting married – PrincessJaded** Any and all of her fics are awesome, so go read them!

**Doctor Ken – emotionlessrobot **Oh so very creative and original.

**High school Rush – alienstarship** Excellente! Check out the new fic, _A spellbinding tale_, it's gonna be fawesome!

**Trust is not to be broken - Aster Selene** incredibly imaginative work.

**Happy Campers – Potgenie** This is sure to be a popular one! Totally splendorific!

**Touch my hand – Papermoon Princess **If you like a suspense filled romance, then this Mimato won't disappoint!

**Love Story – thatswhatshesaid** A great michi in the making.

**Digimon Legend – Ultlifeform** A wonderfully well written OC centric fic.

**Be my Valentine? – Ramenette** A sweet Mimato oneshot. So cute!

_There are so many amazing fics and these are only 10 of them! THEY ARE MUST READS!!! If your fic isn't on the list yet, don't be sad, don't cry coz every update will bring a new top 10 list of great fics! Yours will get a chance too! Note that the list will contain mostly stories that don't center around the digimon themselves. Eish…I talk way too much…_

_**My own adverts!**__** I've started a site for anime fan art and put up a few illustrations from my own story, 101 Kisses! If you've read it, why not go take a look at the pictures? The homepage link is on my profile if you're interested! Be warned, I'm out of practice with the drawing! **_


	4. Chapter 3: The War at home : part 1

Finally an update! Uhg…dunno how good this chapter's gonna be-my writer's block is only squeezing out tiny droplets of inspiration at irregular intervals.

THANK-YOUS:

**PrincessJaded**: My brother told me the sock idea was cruddy and I almost took it out. (Haaaah in your face, dude!) So glad you like it! About writing a one shot about it-um, I wouldn't know where to start! XD Thank you for reading this- I'm eternally grateful! You're the best!

**Thatswhatshesaid**: Thank you ever so much! LOL there will definitely be some drama now that Kari and Mimi are living in the same space. Eish! Watchowt!

**Aster Selene:**I would advertise your fics all da time-they're really good! And you are right-Mimi will marry Tai, and Kari will _liek_ it! Thanks again!

**Alienstarship:** thanks girl! You can just imagine what'll happen next-comedy here we come!

_Another mega thank you goes out to __**Light-Of-Hope-07**__ and __**shef01animetize**__. You're one in a million! Thanks for reading my stuff. And to all of you readers who actually enjoy my crazy fics, thank you! You're all the best! Hope this chapter is to your liking and i don't disappoint any of you as I'm seriously lacking inspiration right now! Oh, and Kari may seem out of character in this chapter-it's intentional._

**Chapter 3 **

**The War at Home: part 1**

Before Kari could digest the situation at hand, Mimi had become her new flatmate for the next few days. It had all happened so fast. What was she to do? She couldn't possibly say no.

_What have you gotten yourself into? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!!_ 'Inner' Kari berated herself for getting into such a bind. If she were able, she'd kick herself… _Somebody wake me from this soon-to-be-bad-dream! _She offered up a silent prayer and squelched the urge to throw up when Taichi wrapped Mimi in his arms and gave her a sweet lingering good-bye kiss.

_Hello?! Do the two of you mind? I'm still standing here!_ Kari wanted to say out loud with a sudden surge of annoyance. They were acting like a couple of love-struck teenagers in high school!

It was sickening.

After deliberately clearing her throat, Taichi turned to Kari and finally gave his younger sister his attention. Mimi had her arms encircled around his muscular chest.

"Thanks for letting Mimi stay with you for a while. Have I ever told you you're the best sister a guy could ever have?" Tai's warm, dark mahogany eyes radiated his appreciation.

"Only a million times." Kari smiled back softly, feeling all the irritation from before melt away at her brother's kind and sincere words.

From out of nowhere, a pang of sadness stabbed at her heart. _Soon he'll be saying things like that to the new special girl in his life…_

"Yeah, thanks! You're the best Kari! Although I really don't want to impose." Mimi rested her head on Tai's shoulder, her golden hair pressed up against her cheek and curling slightly at the ends under the pressure of her face.

"N-no! Not at all! Really!" Kari blurted out all too quickly. _What the hell am I saying?! Yagami Hikari, you're a big fat liar! _

"You're so kind!" Mimi smiled widely.

"You girls have fun. I'll see you in a couple days, babe." Making his way to the door, he gave Mimi another tender kiss before leaving. Kari tried to keep her face from scrunching up with disgust. There was that nauseating sensation again…

"We're going to have the best time ever, Kari! You're gonna help me with picking out a wedding dress, the cake, the flowers and oh yes-the…" Mimi turned to Kari once Tai had left. Her pretty face held a thrilled expression. She rambled on and counted off on her fingers all the things she was planning to do together with Kari .

Kari simply nodded and smiled. _Just smile and nod, Kari. It's only for three days…three days. I can manage that… Who am I kidding? This is gonna be hell._

~*~

**Mimi's POV**

I pretended I hadn't heard him over the crowd when he'd asked me that warm spring evening two weeks ago at Matt's performance . I wanted him to say it over and over so that those four deliciously sweet words of _'will you marry me' _could wash over me and fill me with divine happiness again and again.

_*Flashback*_

"Mimi, will you marry me?" He'd spoken the words with some uncertainty.

Had I heard him right? Did he ask me what I think he just did?

"Sorry, what was that?" I leaned a little closer to Tai as _'Eternally Yours'_, one of Matt's most popular love songs and our favorite, came to an end.

"I said; will you marry me." Tai asked again. The warmth in his eyes practically melted me and almost reduced me to a mushy puddle on the floor!

"What did you say? I can't hear you." My body tingled as his words resounded through me. Tai looked totally frustrated, and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

Then, to my surprised confusion, he turned and walked away- pushing through the thick throngs of people. After a few minutes of bewilderment on my part, Tai appeared on stage with Matt! I frowned, my heart speeding up when I saw Tai speak to our close friend. Fans started cheering when they saw Matt hand the microphone over to Tai.

Even from a distance, I noticed how Tai was shaking. This was it. I got ready to hear him say it to me one more time.

"TACHIKAWA MIMI! I LOVE YOU! WILL YOU MARRY ME?!"

The crowd went stone silent and it seemed as though all eyes had zoned in on me. How did they know I was the one the crazy young man on stage was proposing to? Then again, I am a celebrity...silly me. My expression was probably a dead give-away, too! I looked stunned. My face was crimson red and my mouth hung open slightly. Tai's gaze seemed to penetrate the crowd and settle on me.

Silence. One would be able to hear a needle drop in the auditorium it was so quiet.

Tai was everything I'd ever wanted. He was all I'd ever dreamed of since high school. We'd become the best of friends. Now we could be husband and wife. All I had to do was say one little word. All I had to do was say…

"YES!! YES!! Yes I'll marry you Taichi-kun!!" I don't think I'd ever screamed so loud in my life! The feeling was indescribable. I didn't realize that I was jumping up and down with joy!

The crowd erupted into wild cheers and applause at my reply. Tai was beaming as I made my way to the stage and into his strong embrace.

_*End flashback*_

The morning sun leaked onto my pillow through the large windows of Kari's bright spare bedroom. I opened my eyes and scanned the light lilac colored room. You could say I settle in quickly… My cosmetics had already been arranged on the dresser and my clothes had been homed in the small wardrobe. A few magazines lay on the floor next to the bed.

It was one day closer to the big day and I couldn't wait to get started!

_**End POV**_

Kari dragged herself out of bed and shuffled toward the bathroom. Mimi had kept her up all night going through bridal magazines. Her head was still ringing with the sound of Mimi's cheery, high-pitched, sweet voice. Approaching the only bathroom with a shower and a bath in her apartment, Kari could hear Mimi in the shower- singing.

Kari had to meet TK in a few hours and she needed to get ready. And by the sound of things, Mimi wasn't ready to relinquish bathroom rights just yet.

"Hey, Mimi? Are you almost done in there?" Kari knocked on the door, pushing down impatience and reminding herself of her manners.

Mimi's melodic voice proceeded singing the lyrics to one of Matt's well-known songs.

Kari wished she'd gotten up earlier, but she'd been exhausted after hours of 'pre-wedding planning' plans. She hated the whole wedding idea and knew it was wrong of her to secretly wish a natural disaster would occur and ruin the entire thing! Her love of weddings had done a complete 180 in less than 48 hours.

And it depressed her.

"Excuse me, Mimi! Are you finished yet?" Kari asked again politely.

Mimi couldn't hear Kari over the rush of water and her own singing. She was lost in the melody…

Tapping her slippered foot impatiently, many thoughts ran through Kari's mind at that moment.

She couldn't be mean and hate Mimi for being engaged to Tai. It wasn't right. But why was it that lately whenever she saw Mimi she had to restrain herself from slapping her? Kari shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. She was a kind person. She'd always been considerate and compassionate to others. Maybe it was something deeper than the fact that Tai was marrying her…

Why _did_ she have to be so considerate and nice all the time, anyway?

The singing grew louder the more Mimi 'felt' the song. Kari's jaw clenched and she ground her teeth.

A thought struck Kari. She marched herself to the guest bathroom containing only a toilet and washbasin. Then she did something completely out of character-Kari leaned heavily on the toilet handle and flushed.

As the water in the toilet drained away, Kari held up her fingers and counted down the seconds before Mimi's singing ended in a high pitched shriek. Her shower water had turned icy cold. A pleased, triumphant smile formed on Kari's lips and she fluttered happily down the small hallway to reclaim her bathroom.

Mimi threw open the door with a towel wrapped around her slim figure, teeth chattering. Kari approached her with a gasp and a fake look of surprise.

"Wh…Wha-what happened? Th…the wa-water's freezing!" Mimi's lips were turning blue and her eyes were wide.

"I'm sorry! I forgot that the water turns cold when you use the shower and the guest bathroom at the same time. My bad!" Kari tried her best not to laugh.

Mimi nodded and pulled the towel tighter around her in an attempt to get warm. Kari's heart softened, feeling guilty but strangely satisfied at what she'd done. Maybe this could be the start of something-something that might put an end to this wedding fiasco. If it so happened things got messed up then Mimi and Tai would think it a sign from above that their 'union' wasn't meant to be! And Kari would be able to convince Tai what a mistake it would be to marry Mimi. She only had her brother's best interests at heart after all.

But could she really pull it off?

She would most probably be overrun with the guilt of sabotaging her only beloved brothers' wedding.

The ever-popular saying crossed her mind right then...

_This too shall pass._

***********************************************************

_The way I feel about this chapter right now I want to throw in the towel with this fic! Why the hell did I start it in the first place? Man this is sucky! The writer's block for this is frustrating me to no end. *tugs at hair* Updates will take longer-i'm sooooooo sorry! =D _

_Pictures for this fic have been posted on my homepage site (link is on profile) if you'd like, you can take a look! There are also music videos featuring Michi, sorato, takari and a few other really awesome anime music videos too! :) The video 'A tribute to Sorato and Michi' is one __**PrincessJaded **__might like (it's one of my favorites) and the takari amv 'I can't help falling in love with you' is for__** light-of-hope-07**__._

**Top 10 fics list**

**Hostage** – _Potgenie -_I love how original her stories are!

**A spell binding tale** – _alienstarship_ -Very well written for the first chapter

**The year everything changed** - _Light-Of-Hope-07_the new chapter is fantasmic!

**Hot girls and fast cars** _- PrincessJaded_ -A masterpiece!

**I love football** - _Lukas 10 - _I can so see this as a manga-check my homepage for the first manga chapter of this fic.

**Obsessions** - _Paper moon princess_ -a great story in the making

**Rockstar** – _dark knight ziera_- her first fic!

**Moonlight Pagoda** – _AmuletHelix_– takari oneshot

**Renewed light** – _Hikari-4-takeru - _A Kingdom Hearts crossover (yes it was added coz I adore Sora and Roxas- I admit it=D)

**Digimon oneshots** – _Aster selene_ really good stuff!

Also read '**In remembrance of the child of light' - shef01animatize**. Very sad but well written for her first fic


End file.
